The Time Mutant
by RegiGirl1218
Summary: The Doctor and Clara's next adventure lands them in an Arizona desert, where they rescue a mysterious teenage girl with amazing power from Corporation 51, a company dedicated to making and using humans as weapons for war, and it's lead by a man the Doctor never wanted to face ever again. What will he do to protect the one he loves and save Earth from an endless war over this girl?
1. Chapter 1 : The Start

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for anyone who was reading my first story 'I'll Carry Your World', The days I was planning to write the next chapter, I was going through some family problems and school finishing was stressing me out. So I'm putting that story on hold for a while and starting this new one!**

**This is set after the events of The Day of the Doctor, and there will e Whouffle later on!**

**Hope you like it! :D And reviews would be great!**

**Prequel Part 1**

**The Start**

Maxine woke up to the sounds of hushed voices and machine engines rumbling. The taste of warm metallic blood in her bruised mouth woke her fully. She tried to open her eyes, but could only squint her eyes from the blinding white light being waved in front of her eyes.

"She's awake sir," a deep voice said from beside her, "What now?"

She was chained by her wrists in tight metal cuffs, hanging her a few inches off the ground. She opened her eyes fully when the light turned off. She grimaced at the sight before her, she was in a giant white laboratory with scientists handling creepy looking instruments, huge security guards guarding in a circle around her, but most of all, the bony, blonde-haired man in a suit staring straight at her from a few yards away in front of her.

"Leave me to the rest." he demanded, and everyone cleared out of the room like a bomb was about to explode. When everyone was gone, he strolled over to only leave a small gap between them.

"I thought I told you not to run away." he said quietly to her, his icy blue eyes darkening.

"I don't listen very well do I?" Max said sarcastically, her brown eyes stared back the same. He laughed maliciously, and walked to a nearby table. Syringes were scattered across it, each having a different color liquid inside it.

"Do you know what I do to people who don't do as I say?" he asked, picking up a syringe with white-yellow liquid inside, the substance glowing like a lantern light against his face in the dimly lit room.

She stayed quiet, knowing what was going to happen next, expecting this every time he got his hands on her. _Stay strong Max, like you always have_, she told herself, _you have to fight back this time._

The man walked back to her and grabbed her jaw fiercely, closing the gap between them. He then forced her face to look at the pitch black ceiling, exposing her neck.

"This will only hurt a bit." he lied, stabbing the needle into the artery, and injected the substance into her. He slid the needle out and jumped back a safe distance, an evil smile painted on his pale face.

Max screamed at the top of her lungs, an electrifying pain spreading through her body like a wild-fire. She closed her eyes, holding back tears. _What the hell did he do to me this time?!, _she thought, trying to block out the pain as best she could. She struggled against the chains keeping her in her place, her body shaking and jerking uncontrollably.

The man looked in awe at his creation, laughing triumphantly.

The pain finally stopped and Max regained control of her movement. She felt energized, like waking up from a recharging nap. She felt power surging through her body like electricity. Max didn't know what that liquid was, but it felt amazing.

She opened her eyes finally, and the man's expression changed in a flash. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue, and she smiled. A blue colored fire-like aura suddenly grew around her hands and the handcuffs disintegrated into thin air. Max fell to the ground, being too dizzy to stand right away, and looked up at the man, anger spreading on her face.

The man started to panic and stumbled backwards, and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Max stood slowly and the blue aura spread to the rest of her body.

"What..Wh-what have I done?!" he yelled, struggling to move from his spot on the tile floor.

"You just created a monster." She said coldly, and the room was filled with blinding white light.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Finish

**Chapter 2! And the final part of the prologue!(I meant to say prologue in the first chapter, sorry!) I've never written a chapter/fanfic story this long so I hope for all of you who are reading like it. And if anyone is kind of stuck about who everyone is and what is going on in the first and now second part of the prologue, I promise it will all be explained in Chapter 5, Her Life Story.**

**I hope you enjoy! Reviews would be great and favorites and follows would be awesome! :D **

**Prequel Part 2**

**The Finish**

"Alright men, stand your ground!", a deep voice bellowed at the end of the wide corridor Max was headed to, "We can't let her escape!"

As she was sprinting down hallway after hallway, looking for any sight of an exit, she stopped dead in her tracks before turning the corner. All she could hear was the sound of dozens of boots against the polished tile floors running, the heavy thumps of what she guessed was sandbags being stacked along the walls, the sharp clicks of ammo being loaded into guns, and voices of men barking out orders to each other.

"Shit.", Max cursed to herself, "Well this won't be easy."

After that flash of white light that she created in the laboratory, all hell broke loose in Max's body. That substance that the man injected into her was a new burst of energy, _a new skill._ She has never felt more powerful in the time she has been experimented on and controlled by Corporation 51. It was like adrenaline for her skills and infinite intelligence for her brain in a single dose of medicine. It was doing wonders, and if it could help her escape again from this torture chamber, she'll gladly use it.

'_"I'll find you again Maxine! If that means searching the entire globe, I'll do it! You can't hide forever!", she remembers the man telling her as she opened one of the doors of the lab to escape. The man was temporarily blind from the white flash, not able to move from his spot on the ground. She turned her head to look back at him as she was opening to steel door._

'_"You're funny if you think I'm coming back to this hell hole.", Max whispered harshly, and walked out of the door._'

"Ready your weapons men! She's coming!", a voice commanded as a shadow snaked onto the wall the squad of guards were facing towards as she made her way to confront them. They raised their guns, ready to fire at the 'walking bomb' the man told his henchman about. He was the general of the man's personal army. Big and bulky like a wrestler, but on steroids. He looked to maybe be in his fifties, naturally mean-looking face, and an ivory white buzz cut and mustache, wearing a standard guard's uniform, but covered in belts of weaponry.

"This'll be easy.", he scoffed, a devilish grin spreading across his wrinkled face as he unhooked a grenade from his belt.

Maxine finally stepped into the line of fire, and the blue fire-like aura grew and formed around her hands, and raised a hand in the direction of the squad.

"FIRE!"

Bullets from pistols, machine guns, and any other gun in existence were shot in Max's direction, aiming to kill this experiment-gone-wrong, but that didn't stop her. The bullets were inches away from her hand raised out in front of her, and she doesn't really know how she actually created it, but an invisible force field formed around the front of her, and the bullets shattered into pieces. Some of the fragments bounced off and hit some of the guards , splintering into their faces and eyes. They dropped their guns and fell to the ground in an instant, yelping in pain.

As the men shot at her and the seconds ticked by, Max slowly made her way closer to the first barrier on sandbags stacked on the floor. Cracks started to appear on the force field she somehow created, signalling it was going to shatter soon if the guards keep this up.

_How the heck am I doing this?!_, she thought, her anger close to turning into full-on rage. _I gotta get out of-_

"Fire in the hole!" a guard yelled, tossing a grenade right in front of where Max was standing, and this isn't a normal grenade. It exploded, breaking Max's force field, and sending her flying backwards onto the ground. The force of the blast knocked down the guards and reduced the walls, roof, and next door rooms into rubble and dust. Max landed on her back on the broken tile floor, pain shooting through her.

As the roof collapsed, a small steel bar broke, and fell straight into the side of her torso. She gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming, and glanced at the crimson red fluid soaking through the tattered hospital gown she wore. She raised her hand from her side, and got a firm grip on the metal bar, and pulled it straight out. Max screamed loudly, agonizing pain shooting through her torso. Blood started to spurt out of the wound, Max covering her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

_Come on Max, you need to get up!, _she sat up slowly, and took in her surroundings.

Half of the building she was in was now in pieces and/or on fire, dust, ashes, and thick smoke littering the air. All the guards were either knocked out or dead, limbs sprawled around the rubble-filled ground, and the man's henchman no where to be seen. The only thing on her mind right now was the sunlight flooding through the open ceiling and walls. She smiled hopefully, and slowly stood, struggling with the very little strength she had left. Max limped to the nearest opening, and looked out.

Sand. Bright brick-red sand as far as the eye could see. Cactus and other desert plants scattered here and there, along with rising and falling mountains of red and orange stone of jagged shapes pointed to the sky. The sun was slowly making its way down, signaling nightfall.

_New place, destroyed facility, I kinda like it._, Max thought. She was kind of happy for once. She doesn't know how long it's been since she was last outside, but it was a while ago. She enjoyed the fresh air, the scenery, and being outside made her feel like she was _free_. Truly free.

She finally limped her way out of the ruins left of the ground-based part of the facility, and breathed a sigh of relief. Max brushed her long dark brown hair from out of her face and looked up at the now purple and navy blue sky, the moon peeking out from behind the thin clouds.

Max started to slowly make her way up a small hill near the building until unbelievable pain shot through her body. She looked down at the hole in her side. The bleeding hadn't stopped, if not it became worse. She closed her eyes, and continued to climb the hill. The pain became worse when she reached the top and her head started to fog. She finally collapsed to her knees onto the soft sand, sending a plume of it up in the cool air and blew away with the gentle breeze.

Max has never felt this weak and drained in her miserable life. She breathed heavily, like she ran a marathon without a single drop of water. She thought she was about to pass out, until she heard something.

Engines. Machine engines coming from a vehicle, but it didn't sound like a normal engine. Like a wheezing and groaning almost. She turned to the direction she heard it coming from, and couldn't believe her eyes.

A blue box was appearing from mid air about thirty yards away, a white light flashing in sync with the engine sound. She has seen some weird things in her life so far but this was unnatural. It finally became solid and the sound stopped.

A door suddenly swung open from the side of the box, and out stepped a man and a women. Max couldn't see their faces, the sun still setting, turning the people into silhouettes in the distance.

_Help me_, she said in her mind like they could hear. The pain and dizziness became too much, and Max's vision finally went black.


	3. Chapter 3 : Help

**Here's chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who is reading and the favorites and so on, I really appreciate it. :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Help**

_She walked through rubble and ruins of what was left of a building. Dust and grey smoke clouded her already distant vision. Her view twisted to show a desert sunset blending with a coming nightfall. Her vision twisted lastly into a person, a girl maybe? The girl's hair was flowing lightly behind her, like it defied gravity. Anger and misery showed on the blurred features of her scarred face. Lastly, the girl's eyes suddenly became a glowing blue, and what looked close to blue flames grew around her hands, and the vision went white._

Clara woke with a sudden jolt, sending the novel that was settled on her stomach flying onto the floor with a thump. She sat up quickly from the couch she was laying on, slightly panicked. She brought a hand to her face and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She took in her surroundings like she forgot where she was, and remembered.

_I must of fallen asleep, _she thought, smiling to herself as she looked around at the towering bookshelves spread throughout the endless TARDIS library. Clara loved staying here for hours and hours after a long adventure with the Doctor. It let her mind fly freely with all of the endless knowledge the books around her were filled with, like she was on yet another adventure with the Doctor in a calm state. She truly did love reading, and she honestly did love the Doctor, he just doesn't know it yet.

Clara slowly stood up from the velvet red couch she slept on and stretched. She sighed, and looked over the contents of her dream. She didn't know where she was in the dream, and she didn't know who the girl was. She has had weird dreams before, such as the ones while recovering after jumping into the Doctor's time stream and saving him, but this dream was mysterious and oblivious. She sighed again, and made her way out of the library and to the console room. She brushed down her messy hair and smoothed out her navy blue jacket and jeans as she walked through the silver corridors.

Clara finally made it to the console room, but was nearly bulldozed down by a panicking Doctor.

"Hot, hot, hot!" he yelled as he ran awkwardly down the corridor Clara just came from and opened a door at the end of the hallway, holding what looked like a broken pieces of a gear that was smoking in his bare hands. He darted into the room, Clara guessed an engineering room, from all of the clanking of metal against metal and orange light emitting through the open door.

"Gotcha!" he said loudly, and ran out of the room with a brand new gear and into the console room, finally knocking down Clara. "Sorry Clara!"

She sat up from her place on the floor and gave the Doctor a mean stare from behind him where he was fixing the console, but laughed lightly. She stood up and walked next to him as he closed the top of the console.

"What was that for?" Clara asked as she rubbed the arm she landed on when she was knocked down.

"I didn't know you were in the hallway, if I didn't hurry and fix that broken part the console would have burst into flames." he said smiling as he leaned against the console, completely oblivious of the orange flame on the sleeve of his dark olive-green coat.

"Um... Doctor? Your sleeve is on fire." Clara said with her eye brows raised. He looked down at his sleeve surprisingly and started to pat it violently until the flame was out. Clara stood there and laughed, smiling up at him.

"You are too clumsy." she said jokingly, leaning against the console next to him.

"Oi! I'm not _that_ clumsy!" he retorted back. "Anyways, where do you wanna go today?" he asked as he walked around the console.

"We just went to one of Jupiter's moons an hour ago, you really do hate relaxing don't you?" she said as she followed.

"You were in the library for almost eight hours, and yes I do hate it." he laughed as he pulled a lever.

_Was I really asleep for that long?_ she thought, but ignored it. She thought for a moment on a place to go, and got an idea.

"We still never went to Las Vegas you know," she said as she walked next to him, "I've had that on my mind for a while now." The Doctor looked down at her, and grinned.

"Las Vegas it is!" he said, and pulled a large lever, sending the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. The room shook violently, Clara grabbing ahold of the Doctor's arm so she didn't fall face first into the hard floor. The Doctor laughed like a child in an amusement park, holding on to the railings attached to the console.

The TARDIS landed and they ran to the doors, hand in hand. The Doctor opened the doors and stepped out.

Sand. Lots and lots of it. Red stone towers of jagged rock rose high into the colorful sunset sky.

"I thought you were going to get it right this time." Clara said to him, letting go of his hand and stepped out onto the rough ground, her black boots sinking into the sand.

"We're close actually, just not exact." he said, disappointment filling his voice as he kicked up sand.

"It's beautiful though," Clara said quietly, looking up at the sky, "I love sunsets."

"Yeah." he agreed, looking at the light smile on her face and her eyes reflecting the colorful sky. He smiled lightly, _It really is._

Clara looked around, admiring the weirdly shaped rock structures, until something to her left caught her eye.

Smoke. Deep black smoke was billowing up into the night sky behind a hill. The smoke was too big to be from a campfire, but it was big enough for a building.

"Doctor, look!" Clara's voice was filled with freight. The Doctor turned his head, and looked up at the black smoke rising into the air. He started to run up the hill, Clara in tow.

'_Help me._' a voice said in Clara's mind. She stopped suddenly, her head pounding. She hissed at the pain and held her head in her hands. She lifted her head and looked around, but no one was there except for her and the Doctor. _What the heck?_ she thought, and started climbing up the hill after the Doctor.

They both reached the top, and gasped at the sight. A large one-story building was in ruins and flames, like multiple bombs went off on the inside. They just stood there, watching it burn to ashes, being to dangerous to go near. Clara looked around for anyone who could have gotten out, her eyes following a trail leading in their direction and up the hill. She looked over to where it ended and gasped loudly. This caught the Doctor's attention, and glanced over.

A girl, laying in a pool of blood seeping into the sand unconscious, her face and gown covered in dust and blood.

The Doctor sprinted over to the girl, kneeling down next to her, placing a hand over the side of her neck to check for a pulse.

"She has a pulse, but it's getting weaker," he said as Clara knelt down next to him, panic filling his voice, "We need to get her to the TARDIS or she'll die."

Clara's eyes started to water, not wanting to hear that. She looked at the girl's pale face, and her eyes widened in disbelief. _This is the girl from my dream._ she thought, moving a piece of the girl's messy brown hair out of her scratched-up face. The Doctor placed his hands under her legs and back, picking her up and carrying her carefully down the hill. Clara followed, reaching the TARDIS door and opening it for him to get inside. The TARDIS sensed the urgency of the situation and quickly shut the door and sent them into the Vortex. They ran out of the console room and through the hallways until they found the med bay. The door opened by itself and the darted inside.

The Doctor walked to the nearest bed and gently layed her down. He hurried around the giant white room until he found an IV bag, bottles of medicine, and bandages.

All Clara could do was watch in silence as he hooked the girl up to machines and treated a horrid wound on her side. After about ten minutes, he finally pulled a blanket over her torso and stepped back.

"Hopefully that'll do it." he said finally with worry, glancing at Clara, who had tears streaming down her face. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll find out who she is when she wakes up." he reassured her, pulling away slightly and placing his hands on the sides of her face. She looked up at him and nodded.

He walked over to the opposite wall facing them and dragged chairs so the could sit. And wait.


	4. Chapter 4 : Questions

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! Thanks again for reading and etc. I would love some reviews to know what you guys think. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Questions **

About two hours pasted, and nothing happened. The Doctor and Clara just sat silently in their chairs next to the bed the girl laid motionless in, the heart monitor and other machines hooked up to her beeping quietly.

Clara didn't know why she started to cry when the Doctor was treating the girl. She hated seeing people in pain and not able to do a thing about it, but it was something else. She didn't even know who this girl was. But there was an air around her that Clara felt she needed protection. The girl just looked fragile and helpless in the state she was in.

The Doctor sat there silently, flipping through all of the facts in his head. The TARDIS landed them in the middle of an Arizona desert, close to their destination but not exact. Why? The TARDIS has done this many times before, landing them in the wrong places to save someone or an entire planet in distress. But for a teenage girl? She looked liked a normal girl to him, but the TARDIS wouldn't land them to save a normal person. She wasn't a normal human being.

The Doctor watched the steady rise and fall of the girl's chest as she breathed quietly. _Who are you?_ he thought, his eyebrows drawing together._ What are you? _He looked up to her battered and bruised face, and saw her eyelids twitch.

Clara saw it too. She looked down at the girl's hands laying at her sides, and they twitched too. They both sat up from their slouched positions in the chairs and looked over at each other. The Doctor nodded and they both stood and walked closer to the girl's side.

...

Maxine started to wake up, but too weak to open her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being on her knees in the red sand, looking up at the colorful sky. She remembered pain and drowsiness overcoming her body and mind. _Am I dead?_ she thought, she wished she was to be honest. That was the man's motive wasn't it? To kill her because he didn't know what that substance would do to her? Because she had too much power? She just wanted it to stop. The pain, the loneliness, the dreading of never being let go from the chains that held and kept her in the living hell they caged her in.

Her senses were coming back. She could feel soft cotton sheets under her hands._ At least I'm not laying on an ice cold medical table_, she thought. She could hear the sound of a heart monitor, beeping in sync with her slow beating heart. This started to scare her, thinking she was back in another lab. She had to wake up and know for sure.

She started to move her fingers, balling the sheets into her fists. And she finally opened her eyes.

Max had to squint her eyes against the bright white light hovering on the ceiling above her. She tried to focus on the things in her view, noticing two figures looming over her on either side of her. That's when the panic settled in. She didn't have too much strength, but maybe enough to take down the two people next to her.

Her vision focused more, and a man and woman's faces came into view, clear as day. The woman looked young, maybe in her twenties? Dark brown hair, and shiny chocolate brown eyes, very pretty in Max's opinion. She didn't really look like a lab worker, but she couldn't be too sure.

Max finally glanced over to the man. His hair was flopped over onto one side and had old green eyes, and had one hell of a chin. And why was he wearing a bow tie? He looked more like a lab worker,_ I'll take him out first,_ she though.

Without a second of delay, as fast as she could, she sat up slightly, clenched her fist and knocked him in the side of mouth.

"OW!" he yelled, falling onto the tile floor in pain. Max sat up more and turned to face the woman. She was staring wide-eyed at her and backed away a step.

"Who are you?!" Max yelled, glaring at them. She tried to move from her spot on the bed, but felt agonizing pain shoot through her side.

_Shit, _she thought , and looked down at her side. The wound she got from the fight at the facility was bandaged up, and didn't hurt as bad as it did before. Max fell back onto the bed, hissing at the pain.

"What was that for?!" the man said, holding the side of his mouth as he tried to stand.

_British, like the man back at the facility,_ she thought, her mind filling with fury.

"Answer my question first!" Max demanded through gritted teeth.

After a few moments of confusing silence, the woman spoke first.

"My name is Clara," she said in a calm voice, stepping closer, "And this is the Doctor." She pointed to the man pouting from his bruised mouth. "You're safe now, trust me." Max looked back to Clara to see her smiling lightly. "What's your name?"

Max hesitated for a moment.

"Maxine." she said coldly, "Why should I trust you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" she asked calmly, staring Max right in the eyes.

"I could give you a ton of reasons considering what I've been through," Max said darkly, "I've learned not to trust people."

Clara looked puzzled, not able to say anything else.

"Where am I?" Max asked, looking around the white med bay.

"You're in the TARDIS." the man, the Doctor, finally spoke up, his voice slightly muffled from his bruised lips.

"The what?" Max asked, eyebrows raised.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," Clara said, smiling at the Doctor, who smiled lightly back, "the greatest machine in the universe, it can travel through time and space."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that," Max said flatly, still looking around the room, "I'm at a new facility aren't I?"

Max looked back at them, confused looks painted on their features. The Doctor and Clara looked back at one another.

"Sorry, what are you talking about?" Clara asked curiously.

_Maybe they really aren't with the Corporation_, Max thought.

She slowly sat up again from the bed.

After a moment of awkward silence, Max sighed, "I guess I'll tell you my story, you might want to sit for this."


End file.
